fly with me
by cruvide
Summary: "Terima tawaranku, Midoriya. Kesempatan langka terbang bersama pahlawan nomer dua tidak datang dua kali. Kau anak yang beruntung." Hawks tersenyum miring sementara jantung Izuku berdegup kencang.


**boku no hero academia (c) horikoshi k.**

"Namamu Midoriya, kan? Bocah yang jari-jarinya hancur saat festival olahraga dulu. Haha, dilihat dari dekat kau imut juga ya. Aku mendengar sedikit soal dirimu dari Endeavor, termasuk Bakugou dan anak bungsu si jenggot api itu. Ah, tapi aku lumayan tertarik dengan Tokoyami-kun. Naa, Midoriya, kau ingin tanda tanganku? Aku bukan number one hero sih, tapi aku suka bagi-bagi tanda tangan secara gratis."

Kesan pertama yang ditangkap Midoriya Izuku saat bertemu hero nomer dua, Hawks, adalah pria berusia dua puluh dua itu banyak bicara. Nadanya ramah, sedikit terselip humor yang membuat Izuku mau tak mau meringis kecil. Berbeda jauh dengan Endeavor, sosok tinggi besar yang selalu memasang muka garang dan tidak bersahabat. Bahkan setelah menjadi pahlawan nomer satu menggantikan All Might yang pensiun, kesan kasar dan tidak ramah masih melekat dalam diri pria itu meski dalam beberapa minggu terakhir Endeavor menunjukkan sikap yang lebih bersahabat—dengan ciri khas yang menurut Izuku sedikit aneh dan tidak cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang tegas.

Izuku mengaduk isi tasnya, mengeluarkan secarik kertas beserta pulpen. Hawks terkekeh sambil menerima kertas dari si pemuda berambut hijau. Lembaran putih itu kini dihiasi signature pro hero number two, Hawks. Hawks menyunggingkan senyum sok akrab. Izuku berbinar-binar kegirangan karena koleksi tanda tangan dari pro hero yang dikaguminya semakin bertambah. Tiga hari yang lalu, Izuku mendapat tanda tangan cuma-cuma dari Present Mic—yang menurut Izuku sebenarnya tidak terlalu diinginkannya.

"Kau anak yang lucu, Midoriya. Endeavor sepertinya melihat potensi bagus dalam dirimu. Oh, ya, sepertinya kau juga berteman baik dengan Todoroki Shouto? Hmm, kupikir anak bungsu Endeavor tidak tahu cara memilih teman, haha." Hawks terkekeh, setengah mencemooh. Untung saat itu Endeavor sedang menelepon salah satu pegawai di agensinya sehingga dia tak perlu mendengar omongan Hawks yang menyinggung kemampuan bersosialisai anak bungsunya.

Izuku menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, sedikit salah tingkah. "Ah, eh, iya. Todoroki-kun dan aku berteman dekat. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Hawks merangkul bahu Izuku, menarik pemuda yang lebih pendek agar merapat padanya. Dengan suara serak dan rendah, Hawks berbisik lirih,"Sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, eh? Termasuk tidur bersama? Kudengar murid laki-laki yang tinggal di asrama suka iseng tidur di kamar orang lain. Kau termasuk orang yang seperti itu, Midoriya?"

Izuku mendorong Hawks secara spontan. Telinganya memanas merasakan napas hangat Hawks tertinggal di sana. Izuku menggigil.

"M-mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu! Ah, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih atas tanda tangannya, Hawks-san. Sampai jumpa lagi—suatu hari nanti."

Izuku hendak berbalik meninggalkan Hawks yang berdiri tak bergeming dari posisinya. Endeavor entah pergi ke mana, mungkin kembali ke agensinya untuk mengurus sesuatu. Kebetulan saja Izuku bertemu pahlawan nomer satu dan dua di depan toko swalayan yang berada di deretan kantor agensi para pahlawan di sepanjang jalan. Jirou Kyouka menyuruhnya untuk membeli barang-barang demi persiapan festival budaya atau bunkasai minggu depan.

"Midoriya!"

Langkah Izuku terhenti saat Hawks memanggil namanya. Pemuda dengan pipi berbintik itu menoleh. Hawks berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu tampak stylish, benar-benar keren, dan penampilannya enak dipandang. Izuku menelan ludah. Apa suatu hari nanti dirinya akan menjadi pahlawan sekeren Hawks? Izuku membaca artikel di internet yang menyebutkan Hawks termasuk hero populer dan banyak wanita yang ingin kencan dengannya.

"Y-ya?"

Tiga kantong plastik besar berisi barang belanjaan diletakkan begitu saja di atas aspal. Izuku kewalahan harus berbelanja sendiri, tapi mengingat semua teman-temannya sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing, Izuku harus maklum.

"Kau ingin kembali ke asrama kan?" Jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis.

Izuku mengangguk, setengah tidak paham.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Hawks dengan senyum miringnya.

"T-tidak usah, aku bisa jalan sendiri—"

"Aku tidak bilang ingin mengantarmu dengan berjalan kaki. Kau tahu maksudku. Mau mencobanya? Anggap saja sebagai tanda perkenalan kita." Hawks menunjuk sayapnya yang lebar dan bulu-bulu warna merah kecokelatan.

Izuku berkedip dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Hawks barusan. "M-maksud Hawks-san... kau mengantarku dengan sayap itu—KAU MENGAJAKKU TERBANG?!" Izuku heboh, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat karena adrenalin dan antusias tinggi.

Hawks tertawa. "Yeah, kau mau? Aku yakin pemandangan dari atas sana cukup bagus."

Izuku tampak berpikir. "K-kedengarannya menyenangkan, tapi apa boleh? Aku tak ingin merepotkan, lagipula pro hero seperti Hawks-san pasti sibuk dengan banyak urusan seperti m-menumpas kejahatan daripada mengantar anak tak dikenal—"

Hawks menyentil dahi Izuku karena anak itu terlalu banyak berpikir. "Mau atau tidak? Tidak setiap hari aku mau berbaik hati seperti saat ini dan bicara soal pekerjaan, hari ini aku sedang libur, menganggur membuatku pusing. Terima tawaranku, Midoriya. Kesempatan langka terbang bersama pahlawan nomer dua tidak datang dua kali. Kau anak yang beruntung."

Mulut manis Hawks membuat Izuku melupakan segalanya. Siapa yang tidak mau terbang bersama Hawks? Hanya orang bodoh dan sok jaim yang menolak tawaran menggiurkan yang datang dari pro hero terkenal. Akhirnya, Izuku mengangguk pelan-pelan. Mata hijaunya melirik Hawks agak sungkan.

"Bagus. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya memelukku. Seperti ini." Hawks menarik tubuh Izuku membuat pemuda berpipi gembil refleks melingkari tubuh atletis Hawks. Rona merah samar menyebar di pipi Izuku. Pose ini sungguh laknat sekali!

"Apa kau siap terbang bersamaku, Midoriya?"

"Aku s-siap, yah, aku—HYAAAAAAAAA!"

Izuku tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Hawks keburu melesat jauh ke angkasa. Sayap lebar itu berkepak-kepak, mirip kupu-kupu, namun sayap Hawks dua kali lebih indah. Bulu-bulunya seperti lukisan sayap malaikat dalam komik-komik yang dibaca Izuku saat senggang. Kalau tidak salah, bulu-bulu itu bisa berubah menjadi senjata tajam yang mematikan. Izuku belum pernah melihat Hawks bertarung secara langsung, hanya membaca data sekilas di artikel yang memuat tentang informasi quirk pria yang tengah membawanya terbang tinggi. Izuku menutup matanya. Jika Hawks terbang lebih tinggi lagi, Izuku yakin mereka berdua akan menembus gumpalan awan putih yang menyerupai kapas raksasa.

"Bagaimana? Tidak buruk kan?" Hawks meringis penuh kemenangan.

"Y-yah, pemandangannya cukup indah dari atas sini dan—HYAAAAAAAA! H-Hawks-saaannn!" Izuku menjerit seperti anak kecil ketakutan saat Hawks mendadak menukik tajam ke bawah, mengempas udara di sekitar mereka, membuat gravitasi lenyap untuk sesaat. Mereka seolah-olah akan terjatuh dan terempas ke permukaan bumi. Hawks terkekeh usil. Dia senang sekali menggoda Izuku yang ketakutan. Pelukan anak itu semakin erat. Izuku bahkan tak berani membuka mata.

"Heh, kau gemetaran seperti anak kucing," komentar Hawks seolah apa yang dilakukannya barusan adalah hal biasa.

"T-tolong jangan main-main, Hawks-san. Kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?"

"Kalau kau jatuh, aku akan menangkapmu—mungkin juga tidak. Hahaha!"

"Hawks-san, turunkan aku!" Izuku memohon.

"Sebentar lagi sampai. Di depanmu gedung Yuuei sudah terlihat. Kau mau diturunkan di atap atau depan kamarmu?"

Izuku merengut tidak suka mendengar ide ngawur yang diusulkan pria itu. "Di depan pintu masuk saja. Aku tak ingin menarik perhatian teman-teman. Mereka pasti heboh karena aku datang dengan pahlawan nomer dua."

"Baiklah," Hawks mengangguk setuju.

Seperti permintaan Izuku, Hawks menurunkan pemuda itu di depan pintu masuk asrama Yuuei. Izuku merasa kepalanya berkunang-kunang saat kakinya memijak bumi. Sungguh pengalaman luar biasa—lebih tepatnya menegangkan.

"T-terima kasih. Tadi itu menyenangkan." Izuku berkata setengah berdusta.

"Terlalu menyenangkan sampai kau ingin ngompol di celana kan?" Hawks tertawa. Izuku menunduk malu mengingat dirinya menjerit-jerit seperti anak perempuan. "Tapi kau harus tahu, Midoriya. Yang barusan tentu saja tidak gratis." Hawks tersenyum penuh misteri.

Izuku mendongak kaget. "A-apa maksud Hawks-san? Aku harus membayar?" Jika Hawks menyuruhnya untuk membayar, Izuku yakin uangnya tidak akan cukup. Lagipula kenapa pria itu malah meminta imbalan padahal di awal dia begitu manis menawarkan terbang gratis.

"B-berapa yang harus kubayar? Semoga tidak mahal karena uang sakuku tidak begitu banyak." Izuku meringis malu.

Hawks gemas dengan sikap lucu pemuda berambut hijau. "Tidak dengan uang." Hawks maju selangkah, sedikit membungkuk untuk berbisik parau di telinga Izuku.

"Bayar aku dengan nomer teleponmu."

Izuku panas dingin mendengar suara serak pria itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, barang belanjaanmu ketinggalan. Haha!" Hawks menepuk bahu Izuku dengan tawa mengesalkan.

Izuku (lagi-lagi) ingin menjerit.

_Tidaaaak, Jirou-san pasti akan membunuhnya!_

**end**


End file.
